Archangel Physiology
The power to have the traits and abilities of the Archangels. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Angel Physiology. Opposite to Archdemon Physiology. Also Called *Archangel Mimicry *Chief Angel Physiology Capabilitiess The user can have the traits and abilities of the Archangels (literally chief angel). Beings similar to archangels are found in a number of religious traditions (including Zoroastrianism); but the word "archangel" itself is usually associated with the Abrahamic religions of Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Applications *Absolute Immortality *Angel Physiology **Angel Lord Physiology **Transcendent Angel Physiology *Angelic Force Manipulation **Divine Powers *Heaven Lordship *Salvation *Virtue Embodiment *Virtue Inducement Archangels *'Azrael' **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement ***Necroscience **Darkside View **Directional Lordship (the South) **Grim Reaper Physiology **Lightside View **Multiple Faces **Soul Manipulation **Transcendent Nephalem Physiology (Half-Fallen/Half-Pure) *'Ariel' **Creative Energy Manipulation **Demiurge Physiology **Divine Earth Manipulation **Healing **Holy Smoke Manipulation **Holy Water Manipulation **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology ***Mysticism **Nature Guardianship **Possession *'Chamuel' **Courage Empowerment **Forgiveness **Freedom Inducement **Holy Fire Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Paradise Entrance **Peace Inducement **Perseverance Manipulation **Pure Heart **Purpose Manipulation **Relationship Manipulation **Strength Manipulation **Supernatural Hearing *'Gabriel' **Chivalry **Absolute Strength **Dream Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology ***Death Inducement **Hope Inducement **Occurrence Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience ***Omnilingualism **Resurrection **Sephirot Empowerment (Yesod) **Truth Inducement *'Haniel' **Desire Form **Happiness Inducement **Joy Bringer **Love Embodiment ***Love Manipulation **Passion Embodiment ***Passion Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation ***Pleasure Inducement **Sephirot Empowerment **Sex Angel Lord Physiology **Tantric Manipulation **Victory Inducement *'Israfil/Raphael' **Healing ***Flawless Restoration ***Health Optimization ***Musical Healing (can heal/resurrection via horn) **Light Manipulation **Love Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Resurrection (via horn, only on others, by God's Permission.) **Sephirot Empowerment (Tipheret) **Solar Manipulation **Spring Manipulation *'Metatron' **Absolute Condition **Almighty Ascension **Authority (King of Angels) **Angel Manipulation **Chaotic Form **Divinity **Heaven Lordship **Holy Fire Manipulation **Literary Manipulation **Omniscience ***Omnilingualism **Spiritual Perfection **Godly Incarnation **Tetralogy **Prime Being **Sephirot Empowerment (Keter) **Supreme Voice (the Mouthpiece of God) **Zenith *'Michael' **Absolute Senses **Banishment **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Heaven Lordship **Mountain Manipulation **Divine Combat ***Demonic Slayer ***Divine Weaponry **Purification **Angel Manipulation **Holy Fire Manipulation **Sephirot Empowerment (Hod) **True Hero **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *'Phanuel' **Guardianship (Those who inherited salvation in God) **Guilt Embodiment (Repentance) **Hope Embodiment **Judgement Manipulation **Truth Inducement (Minister of Truth) *'Ramiel' **Clairvoyance ***Divination **Electricity Embodiment (Thunder) ***Divine Weather Manipulation ***Thunder Manipulation **Hope Manipulation ***Hope Inducement **Soul Manipulation *'Raguel' **Concord Manipulation **Karma Manipulation **Justice Embodiment **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement **Revenge Empowerment *'Raziel' **Absolute Wisdom **Alchemy **Cosmic Knowledge **Enlightenment **Extrasensory Perception **Guardianship **Sephirot Empowerment (Chokmah) **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology ***Almighty Magic ***Angelic Magic *'Sariel/Selaphiel' **Death Sense **Earth Manipulation **Fragrance Manipulation **Guardianship **Healing ***Health Optimization **Prayer Empowerment *'Sandalphon' **Cherubim Physiology or Ophanim Physiology **Divine Combat **Divine Presence **Heaven Lordship **Music Manipulation **Sephirot Empowerment (Malkuth) **Unnatural Size *'Uriel' **Absolute Accuracy **Art Manipulation **Cherubim Physiology or Seraphim Physiology **Claircognizance **Destruction **Divine Presence **Earth Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Guardianship **Holy Fire Embodiment/Fire Embodiment **Key to the Door (Keys to the Pit) **Literary Manipulation **Love Inducement **Musical Empathic Projection **Poetry Embodiment **Science Intuition **Sephirot Empowerment (Netzach) **Solar Manipulation *'Zaphkiel/Jophiel' **Angelic Energy Manipulation ***Sacred Light Manipulation **Healing **Justice Manipulation ***Judgement Manipulation **Nigh Omniscience (God's Knowledge) ***Absolute Wisdom ***Claircognizance ***Cosmic Knowledge **Path Maker **Supreme Observation Fallen Archangels *'Lucifer' **Absolute Beauty **Cherubim Physiology or Seraphim Physiology **Corruption Inducement **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology (currently) **Hell Lordship **Light Manipulation **Nigh Omnipotence **Nigh Omniscience **Omnimalevolence **Pride Manipulation **Satanic Incarnation **Transcendent Angel Physiology (formerly) **Transcendent Demon Physiology (currently) **Vice Inducement *'Samael' **Corruption Inducement **Death Embodiment ***Death-Force Manipulation ****Death Manipulation *****Death Inducement ****Necroscience **Destruction **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Poison Embodiment *'Harut/Marut **Alpha Physiology first magicians **Angelic Magic **Fallen Transcendent Angel Physiology **Mage Manipulation **Mage Lord Physiology **Magic Creation **Magic Embodiment **Transcendent Angelic Mage Physiology Associations *Godly Incarnation *Zoroastrian Deity Physiology Limitations *May be vulnerable to Divine Slayer *Archdemon can prove equals. Known Users ''See Also: Celestial Paragons and Archangels. Gallery Archangel Physiology by Asmodel.jpeg|Asmodel (DC Comics) a King-Angel of the Cherubim Alpha Battalion for the Bull Host. Michael.jpg|Michael is the fearless commander of God's Heavenly armies. Uriel0_large.jpg|Uriel (Lady Death) Archangel_Uriel_by_Tarayue.jpg|Archangel Uriel (Light of God) The Archangels.png|(From top to bottom) Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel (Supernatural). Archangel 01.jpg Archangels 02.jpg|Heaven's most terrifying weapons. Archangel Raphael 03.jpg|Raphael, the Archangel of healing. COMBAT_ARCHANGELS_V_by_masiani.jpg|The rebel Lucifer is cast out of Heaven by his brothers. Archangel_Metatron.jpg|Metatron, the king of angels. Mike and Gabe.jpeg|Michael (left) and Gabriel (right) (Legion) Archangel Gabriel second appearance.png|Gabriel (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Aiwass-0.png|Aiwass (Toaru Majutsu no Index) Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) Metatron_H.png|Metatron (Valkyrie Crusade) Raphael H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) Uriel_H.png|Uriel (Valkyrie Crusade) Gabriel_H.png|Gabriel (Valkyrie Crusade) Sandalphon_H.png|Sandalphon (Valkyrie Crusade) Ramiel_H.png|Ramiel (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mystic Powers Category:Holy Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Good Powers Category:Galleries